Thea Sisters - Mouselets in the war !
by PrincessNona
Summary: An armored vehicle was discovered this morning on Whale Island, that day it is announced that Mouseford Academy is participating this year in the World Tank Fighting Tournament, a competition in which colleges in several countries are playing the war ... the Thea Sisters will voluntarily participate to this dangerous competition? And risked their life?
1. An unexpected discovery

Spring settles quietly on the Whale Islands, snow melts, flowers bloom and the weather is becoming less windy outside. That day, an unusual new will soon appear. At the college's editorial office, only the most passionate of journalism work together with passion ... and relentless to publish an article from the Mouseford newspaper. When Nicky who came from her usual jogging morning enter the room.

'' Hey , guys ! '' Said Nicky . ''I discovered something incredible in the hawk wood , come see! '' .

In the hawk woods , what Nicky discovered was the most unexpected. Her friends are amazed at this find .

'' Pulverized pistons ! '' exclaimed Pamela . '' It's...a tank !'' .

''Phew...It's rusty'' Said Ruby , digusted . '' this pile of ferrailles must be unusable since many years! ''

'' Not maybe ! '' Pamela replied , examining the tank . " It always seems to work well when you start it , you just have to rust it up and change the tracks . "

" Where is Tanya ? She has not arrived yet . " Shen asked , noticing their friend's absence .

Tanya arrived ont the scene , all out the breath .

" There i am guys...*puff..* *pant* So Nicky ? What is you-..."

The mouselet could not finish her sentence , when she sees the armored vehicle , Tanya's radiant smile goes out instantly . Her face suddenly turned pale as a cloth and she expresses herself in terrified look .

" B-but is...that is...this...this !...a ! ...a ! " Tanya stammered with a trembling tone of fear .

Then , under the puzzled looks of her friends , she had a panic attack . She is so panicked that she stars to speak russian , which is incomprehensible to her classmates . One the russian words that does not change in english that others could only understand ; tank ! Beginning to have concerns for their friend , they try to calm her down and ask her what's happening to her , but Tanya answers in russian . She falls out , luckily Ron is the closest , he catches her in his arms before she reaches the ground .

" Let's take her to the infirmary ! " Paulina suggested .


	2. What is World Tank Fighting?

Since then , the Thea Sisters and thier comrades believe they forget the existence of the tank...or not ! In the evening , the headmaster of the Mouseford academy summoned all of them to the grand amphitheater with the others students . But he is not alone , with the teachters...and a tall man in a military uniform . The students are curious about hir presence , they asked each other murmurin .

" Who is this man ? "

" I don't know "

" Who is he ? "

" Good evening , students ! " Said the headmaster to catched the attention of the students . " I have a great news to announce you . This year our prestigious Mouseford academy will participate this year in the World Tank Fightning ! "

All students in this room were perplexed , none of them had ever heard of this competition , including the Thea Sisters and the Vanilla Girls who had never heard before .

" What is this ? " Colette asked her friends .

" I don't know . " Nicky answered .

But only one person knows what it was , Tanya .

« Oh no ! Tanya said in her thougths , worried .

" For the questions , " The headmaster continued . " ask Mr. Ackerman ! He will answer all your curiosites . They are you , Mr Ackerman . "

The man in military uniform advances and began to addres to the youngs .

" Good evening , youngs peoples ! I am Sergeant Ackerman from the United States . I directed several military trainings across my country . I would be happy to answer all your questions ! "

Ron was the first to question him .

" The World Tank Fightning , what it is ? "

" This is a tournament whose goal is to immobilize the oppenents to the last ! " Ackerman replied with pleasure before adding . " For participate it , must have up to ten tanks per school , five for boys and five for girls ! And all must have a good will of iron . "

" Mr. Ackerman ? " Dina questioned him . " How many peoples aboard in a tank ? "

" In most tanks , there are always three to five peoples on board ! " Ackerman replied again . " There is the tank commander , the pilot , the shooter , the loader and the turret operator ! Everything depends on the types of the tank . "

Paulina raised her hand to ask him .

" And how it go normally ? "

The amphitheater plunged into darkness , a projector is then lit .

" These videos of the previous years will reveal you how it happens in the training and the moment of the tournament ! "

While the students look with admiration and fascination the videos of the previous years of the training of the other colleges around the world , like United State , France , China , Japan , India , Canada or South Korea . And the during the fights of the competition . But those of russian students , the face of one them is familiar that everyone knows as...Tanya ! She wore an official college uniform and her expressionless face did not look like what she usually did , cold and serious . All are stunned by the secret unvelling of the mouselet .

" Hey ! Is that Tanya ?! "

" Wow ! "

" Why she did not told us before ?! "

All the students in the amphitheater turn to the young mouselet . As for her , Tanya is barely able to say a single word with a pretend smile .

" Hi..."

The sergeant did not notice his presence in this room .

" Oh , Tanya ! " Ackerman said addressing Tanya , with a smile . " I knew i would meet you here ! What a pleasure to see you again , it's been a long time ! "

" What a pleasure to see you again , sergeant . " Tanya said with a gesture of military greeting .

The others were amazed at Tanya's sudden behavior . Pamela is among them the most surprised .

" Wow ! I did not know that Tanya has already participated in this kind of tournament ! "

" But the question is why did Tanya leave her old college to study here ? " Violet inquired in a low voice .

In fact , since the beginning of their meeting , Tanya has never told them about her old college or even what she did before . Meanwhile , the girls are under the spell of seeing the boys in uniform aboard the tank . And the boys are seduced to see the girls in military uniform and in full fight againts other students . The projection comes to an end and the lights of the amphitheater reignite . Ackerman resumes his speech .

" So youngs peoples , you all seem to be interested ! You boys , if you participate , when you return , you will be welcomed as heroes in uniform , become popular and you will have the girl you love in your arms . And you girls , you will have the chance to overcome your timidity , your fear in the enclosed spaces , become popular , welcome like uniformed heroines . Likes a real women and you will one day become good wives for your future husband .! "

While he was talking , Paulina teased Nicky by nudging her , that is was her chance to fight her fear to closed spaces if she participate . Colette teased Violet , that it would be time for her to defeat her timidity if she joins the tournament . Pamela sees herself on board a tank that she is pilot and after a long and hard fight , she would return to welcome her and her family to prepare for her the pizzas volonts . Unlike them , Ruby Flashyfur imagines itself to be the focus of the attention of thousands of peoples and journalists from around the world , and it would be a golden opportunity to advertise . As always , she would not let her rivals look like heroines on a tank . Dina , Alicia and Zoe are expecting a lot of good , strong , and beautiful , soldier-like wives . Connie as for her , is already seen in uniform which she always wanted to put on a real one . The opposite of her friends , Tanya is the only one who does not agree at all , but she keeps her worries and hears for herself .

" Anyway ! " Ackerman said again . " If among you wants to participate , please address me ! I will not leave the island anyway...registration will be closed next week ! Take your time to think carefully , youngs peoples ! "

Leaving the amphitheater , several students were excited about the idea of joining the World Tank Fighting . Pamela is the only Thea Sisters who is more interested than other four .

" What do think , mouselings ? " Pamela asked . " We sign up ? "

" Found myself in a small hanging space all the duration of the competition " Nicky worried , who is not sure to registert . " It would be hell for me ! "

" Come on , Nicky ! " Paulina said to comfort her friend . " If you participate too , you will have the chance to fight your claustrophobia . "

" We'll be all your side . " Violet said .

"And..." Colette continued . " Shen will surely participate ! To try to win Pam's heart ! Ha ha ha ! "

" Hey ! " Pamela said , annoyed . " Do not think that again , Colette ! "

There are also Ruby Crew .

" Oh , let's sign up too , Ruby ! " Alicia begged , who is also interested .

" It'll be fun ! " Zoe added . " We will be pretty well in uniform ! "

" Well..." Ruby told them . " I'm going to think . "

Behind was her brother Ryder Flashyfur and his friends Shen , Craig and Ron .

" The tournament is interesting ! " Craig exclaimed . " Let's sign up , guys ! "

Shen , Ron and Ryder also agreed to register . At her corner , Tanya heard them all , her worries only worsened when her friends went to participate to this tournament , She hastens back to her room before someone talk to her .


	3. Tanya's decision

The next morning Pamela came across Ackerman , who had just left the headmaster's office .

" Ackerman !" Pamela called him "Can i speak to you for a moment ?"

"What do you want me to say , miss ?" Ackerman inquired .

Pamela told him about Nicky's discovery of the aromored tank in the Hawk Wood last day . With enthusiam , he asks her without hesitation to guide him where the tank is . Pamela brouthg him into the forest with her SUV . Arrived , the military machine is still there .

"Mozzarella burned ! " He exclaimed of this discovery . " Wonderful ! It's a Leopard 2 ! She must still be able to star it !"

"That's what i told myself too !" Pamela agreed with a large smile .

"I will contact mechanics to bring a new caterpillar for this tank !" Said Ackerman taking out his cell . "It must useful for training !"

"Can i take care of it ?" Pamela suggested .

"Of course !" He confided to her .

Shortly after, the tank is difficult to tow because of the narrow roads and drop it at the college garage. There , Pamela spends the whole morning cleaning the Leopard 2 . She finished only in the afternoon. The news that there is a tank in the garage goes around the college in just 1 hour . In the evening , in her room which she shares with Colette .

" Huh ? The tank in the forest was towing up to the garage ?! " Colette inquired , astonished . " You are incorrigible for vehicles , Pam ! "

" It is too amazing to leave him there ! " Replied her friend . " He will be useful for training for the competition . "

" It's getting late... " Colette said , bidding . "we'll talk about it tomorrow...Good night , Pam ! "

Having just turned off the lights of their lamps , Pamela almost forgot to announce something to Colette .

" One more thing , Colette ! I registered for this tournament and I put your names . "

" QUOOII ? * " Colette screamed with her french accent .

Meanwhile , in the room of Tanya and Violet . Violet has already fallen asleep , Tanya is still awake . She spent minutes thinking in the dark , she was as anxious as her friends would participate and yet they have no experience in this area .

" HET ** , I can not... " she reasoned , decisive .

The following week , registrations were now complete . The list of registered students is already on the display , the Thea Sisters were eager to see the names of those who are registered . After looking at the other names , Violet , Nicky and Paulina could not believe their names were on the list .

" Hey ! we are on the list too ! " Paulina exclaimed , stunned .

" What ? How is it possible ?! " Nicky inquired . " Who registered us without asking us before ?! "

" It's me , girls ! " Pamela admitted with a wink .

As Colette already knew , she remains speechless . Pamela reasoned to her friends .

" Come on, girls ! It would be great ! We will make a great team , and then , I'm sure and sure we'll do well ! "

Suddenly , the five friends heard a familiar female voice .

" No ! I can not ! "

It was Tanya coming out of the Lizard club room , she was arguing with Sergeant Ackerman .

" I promised myself never to participate in this tournament and never ride a tank ! After all that happened two years ago ! "

Ackerman replied with a furious tone .

" Your friends need someone who knows better in a battlefield than any other people in this college ! Tanya ! "

Tanya passes by her friends , Violet , Pamela , Colette , Paulina and Nicky trying to understand what is happening to their friend .

" What's going on , Tanya ? " Violet asked her .

Tanya gave them a stern look as he answered .

" I do not want to talk about it , okay ?! If you want me to be okay ! Leave me alone ! It's not your business ! Now , out of my way ! "

She then walks away . The mouselets were stunned by the look of the young mouselet who had thrown them , they never saw Tanya behaving like this . They understood that Tanya was hiding a past she did not want to talk about . Since she had seen the tank and after her panic attack , she was no longer the same girl everyone knows . And since , whenever someone says "tank", Tanya always jumps with fear . The next morning at dawn , Tanya enters the college garage to see the tank again without anyone noticing . A strange feeling pushed her to get on board and go for a ride on the isolated roads of the island . After the tank ride to think , Tanya returns to academy and look for Ackerman . She found him in the kitchen chatting with Midge Whale , the college cook .

" Sergeant! " Tanya declared decidedly . " I thought a lot ... I must be a copy for my classmates ! I want to be Mouseford Academy Troop Leader ! "

" Bravo , Tanya ! " Ackerman congratulated admiringly. " What courage!

He added .

" I'm sure your friends will be surprised at your presence on the first day of training in a few days ! Another tank will arrive soon . "

* What in french.

* * No in russian . Pronounce "niet" .


	4. WAKE UP , SOLDIERS !

A few days later , it was already the big day ... it's the first day of training . Sergeant Ackerman reserves the participants to wake up at 5:00 am . After waking the girls , the next ones are the boys . He enters the room of Craig and Shen who will be the first to be awakened by smashing the door and his voice sounded .

" Wake up , soldiers ! "

The two poor rodents wake up with a start and get up out of bed to listen to their coach .

" Your first day of training starts in a few hours ! Dress up ! Have breakfast and join me at the athletic fields ! "

Slowly , participants enter the cafeteria one by one to have breakfast , many are still very tired . Several other college students got up early to attend the first day of training for their classmates . Later, when they join Ackerman at the athletic fields , next to him stood Tanya . Which make girls and boys surprised and perplexed . Behind them is the Leopard 2 the one Nicky found and another tank .

" Tanya ?! " Colette exclaimed , surprised. " What are you doing here ?! I thought you wanted to avoid the tanks !

" I told myself that you will need examples of someone more experienced ! " Replied her friend with a wink .

The others were always puzzled . Ackerman went on , he said .

" Very good, soldiers ! Your first lesson is how to ride , start and drive a tank ! But first , your friend shows you how! Tanya , are you ready ?! "

The look that Tanya was suddenly doing was just like the videos of her fight against other students from another college that her classmates had watched last week.

" Yes , sir ! "

" I do not hear anything ! " He said with a voice high .

" Yes , sir ! "

He took out of his pocket a whistle and a stopwatch .

" Warning ! 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Go! Go! Goo ! "

Tanya immediately ran to the Leopard 2 , she boarded , start it and then drived it . She drives perfectly around her friends , she then returns to the starting point . The others are astonished at the speed of the girl . Sergeant Ackerman stopped the stopwatch .

" Excellent, Tanya ! 10 seconds accurate ! "

Tanya came down from Leopard 2 to join Ackerman . He explains to the participants , with an authoritarian tone .

" As you have just seen, you will ride on a tank ! You have to find yourself how to start it and how to drive it ! You will then go around all like how Tanya did ! Soldiers , did you all understand ?! "

The participants answered in chorus .

" Yes ! "

" Good ! Craig and Pamela , you are first ! "

Both students are getting ready . Ackerman is ready to breath the whistle again .

" Are you ready , youngs peoples ?! "

" Yes sir ! "

" I can not hear ! "

" Yes sir ! "

Pamela ran to the Leopard 2 and Craig the M1 Abrams , ride, take the time to start them and drive them around . The Thea Sisters and their friends encouraged their two friends. Finally , they come back to the starting point and get off the vehicle . Ackerman stopped the two chronometers .

" Pamela , 5 minutes and 10 seconds ! Craig , 5 minutes and 12 seconds ! Shen and Colette , you are the next ! Go ! "

Colette and Shen did the same thing , ride , start , drive and go around and back . After them , it was Nicky and Ron's turn . Then Ryder and Connie . Alicia and Sebastian . And others . Each turn , climb , start , drive the tank several tons around others and return to the starting point . The first training is repeated until the afternoon . Every day , during all their first weeks of training , they get up at 5:00 am and finish in the afternoon . And every day , they went up , started , drove his tank and circled around , zigzagging and rolling over bumps of sand that made them leap into their seats . The more they do it everyday , the more minutes and seconds to get there become down . And every day , Tanya changes her face , first and foremost a kind and radiant girl , then severe and serious . One Sunday day , the Mouseford Academy soldiers had just finished their training day .

" Perfect , soldiers ! " Ackerman declared . " Tomorrow at dawn , as always you join us here ! But this time , you learn how to load the cannon , aim and fire ! That's it for today , rest , youngs soldiers ! "

The Thea Sisters met in the room of Colette and Pamela , they were all exhausted . Colette and Pamela threw themselves into their bed , completely exhausted .

" Pufff ... finally! " Colette Sighed , relieved . " Our training today is finally over, I can not stand it anymore ... I'm tired ...

" My ass hurts because of the tank... " Paulina moaned .

Violet turned to her .

" We are all exhausted and badly butt , it's true ... but tomorrow , we will learn to load and shoot . "

Nicky , who is sitting on Colette's bed , even let out a long sigh , she almost even slept . Even Pamela fell asleep . The next morning , at the playground , there were now two more armored vehicles .

" Good morning , soldiers! Your second lesson of the week is to learn how to charge , aim and shoot ! You see these wooden boards ? This is where you will shoot ! Tanya will do a demonstration ! Tanya , show them how to do ! "

" With pleasure , sir ! " Tanya aquiesced .

" Dina , you go with her ! " He ordered Dina , handing her a stopwatch , a pencil and a notepad .

Dina obeys him . Once in one of the tanks .

" Hum , Tanya ? " Dina asked. " Could you explain to me how ? "

" Well , it's simple ! " Tanya explained . " You take this ammo right there , you put it in there . This is the shooter's post , then you aim at looking at these black lines and you press this button there to shoot . "

**BOOM !**

The shooter and the explosive impact startled everyone and resonated up to a few meters away .

" On target ! " Nicky exclaimed .

" That is Tanya ... " Ackerman sighed , proudly .

Meanwhile , Tanya turned to her friend with a smile .

" So, Dina ? Do you understand how it works ? "

But Dina did not answer, she was amazed and her heart began to beat . Her eyes widen .

" What a sensation ... " She commented , amazed .

" It's normal ! " Tanya replied , amused . " It happened to me too ! "

The two mouselets are then out of the tank and down .

" So , mouselets ? " Ackerman asked .

Dina shows him the note she wrote .

" 0.40 seconds , sir ! "

" Good , Tanya ! " He exclaimed proudly .

He then explained to the others.

" As you can see , in each of these war machines you will be two ! One must take a stopwatch and a note and the other would be a shooter ! You can shoot only five times and then it's the turn of the other ! Have you all understood ?! "

All the other participants answered him a " yes ! " in chorus . The sergeant chooses Violet and Pamela who will be in the T-62 . Craig and Ryder in the Leopard 2 . Ruby with Colette in the Type-59 tank . And Ron with Sebastian in the M1 Abrams . Everyone chooses who will take note and whoever will be shooter . Pamela , Craig , Colette and Sebastian will be the first to shoot while Violet , Ruby , Ryder and Ron take note . For the moment in the first moments , everything was going very well inside these vehicles of war , as for example Ryder and Craig .

" Two precise seconds ! " Ryder said stopping the stopwatch for after noting it .

Meanwhile , on the side of Pamela and Violet in a T-62 , everything goes well between them . Pamela had just loaded the cannon .

" So, Vi ? " She asked to Violet .

" 4 seconds and 10 . " Violet replied . " Not terrible , Pamela . "

Between Sebastian and Ron , it's going well for them too . But on the other hand , in the Type-59 where were inside Colette and Ruby , between them it was of the galley .

" Come on , faster than that ! " Ruby ordered to Colette , scornfully .

" Puff ! These ammo are heavy ! "

Colette finally managed to load the barrel , her arms already exhausted . Ruby stops the stopwatch .

" You took 4 seconds to load a tank , my dear ! "

" Hey ! " Colette angered " I have no muscles to carry heavy ammunition so easily ! And I remind you that you will be the next shooter ! "

While everyone is ready to fire , Ackerman gave them the order to shoot . The Mouseford's born soldiers all fire at the same time , the loud sound of shooting and the impact made all those inside jump . Fear dissipates like dust and turns into a feeling of momentum .

" It was ... " Colette sighed , amazed .

" Awesome ! " Pamela Exclaimed .

" Bravo , soldiers ! " Congratulated Ackerman . " Continue and take your time aiming well before shooting ! "

After these four other shootings , after Sebastian , Pamela , Colette and Craig was the turn of Violet , Ron , Ruby and Ryder . Each of them do their best to aim these boards . Violet seems to aim very well than others . The next are Shen and a student named Kevin . Nicky with Paulina . Zoe and Alicia . Connie and Dina . Their first day of to shoot training was exactly what Ackerman and Tanya thought of .


	5. Making team

The next days of shooting practice , the results of Shen and some other participants had satisfied the sergeant . In the evening at midnight , he summons Tanya into the lizard club room to discuss the roles in the tanks that the participants will have . As Tanya was very good in the military , Ackerman has a lot of confidence in her.

" What about Nicky , Craig , Sebastian , Dina , Alicia , Wilma and Myriam ? What do you think of them ? "

" I think they were very fast in charge than other posts , sir . " She explained . " As for Pamela , Zoe, Ron , Bridget , Nora , Toni , Lenny , Max , Albert and Beth seemed to be doing very well during the driving sessions . "

"That's right ," Ackerman said with an air of agreement ." And since the beginning , Pamela seemed to want to drive a tank . She wanted to have this role ."

"Sergeant ? " Tanya asked ," I would like to participate in this next training."

The next morning , as always , the young soldiers from Mouseford join the sergeant and Tanya at the playground . But this time , there are other tanks behind them . Ackerman explains to them that their training of the week was the most risky that even one of them can end up in the infirmary today . The young soldiers really did not expect their coach to explain them in detail.

" Whaaaaat ? ! " Said all , in chorus.

" You mean... " Ruby asked , horrified and wanting to know to have understood . " That we will fight each other with real ammunition ?! "

" That's right ! " He said , looking amused . " It's part of the training for the tournament , because it's with those stresses and fears that await you . Better to face his fears , better get used to it . I told you to think carefully before you register , young people ! He he ! "

Before Ruby had time to reply , Tanya did not let her speak .

" Ruby , me too , I had the same reaction . In my old college in Russia , during combat training , I have lived through these dangerous moments . "

Ackerman speaks again :

" Anyway , let's talk about the roles ! Yesterday , Tanya and I assigned you your roles in your tanks . "

He pulled out a list of teams from a document holder and began :

" I begin ! The leaders of the tank will be , Tanya , Ryder , Colette , Ruby , Lara , Kathy , Ethan , Frank , Gilbert and Andro ! The shooters will be Shen , Stephan , John , Amalia and Rebecca ! Chargers are Nicky , Craig , Alicia , Dina , Sebastian , Wilma and Myriam ! The role of the pilot goes to Pamela , Ron , Zoe , Bridget , Toni , Lenny , Max , Albert , Beth and Nora ! And Paulina , Violet , Connie , Kevin and Fred , you'll be turret operators ! And you , Flora , you'll be co-pilot . You must take the place of your teammate when she is out of fighting in case of emergency . "

" And the tank , sir ? " Craig asked , impatient .

" As I told you already, " said Ackerman , " on board these war vehicles , there are always three to five people . "

Finally , Sergeant Ackerman named the teams and their tank :

" Let's start with the girls . Team 1 , Tanya , Dina , Bridget and Violet ! You will take the Soviet tank , the T-62 ! Team 2 , Colette , Pamela , Nicky and Paulina ! You , you will take the German tank that your friend has discovered , the Leopard 2 tank ! Team 3 , Ruby , Zoe , Alicia , Connie ! You will be in this British tank , the Challenger 2 ! Team 4 , Lara , Beth , Myriam and Amalia ! You will be aboard this Chinese tank , the Type-59 ! And team 5 , Kathy , Nora , Wilma , Rebecca and Flora ! You will be that one , the American tank Sherman ! "

The Thea Sisters were happy with their role , but on the other hand a little disappointed that they were not together in the same tank . One of them must be in another team , Violet .

" Oh , pity we're not all five ... " Violet whispered to her friends .

" It does not matter " Paulina reassured .

" Do not worry, Violet " Colette Added .

Ackerman turns to the boys :

" Now , boys ! Team 1 , Ryder , Craig , Shen and Ron ! You will take the American tank , the M1 Abrams ! Team 2 , Frank , Toni and Stephan ! Your tank will be the Russian tank T-90 ! Team 3 , Ethan , Albert and Kevin ! You are going to take the Yugoslav M84 tank ! Team 4 , Gilbert , Lenny and Sebastian ! You will be in the French AMX-30B2 tank ! And finally , team 5 , Andro , Max and Fred ! Your tank is right there , the Croatian tank M-95 Degman ! "

" Sergeant ? " Shen questioned , " when a tank is started and noisy inside , how can the pilot hear the leader's orders to turn in a certain direction ? "

" The pilot must hit the driver with his hand or one of his feet , soldier ! " Ackerman explained , " if he wants him to go left , he hits the pilot on his left shoulder . If he wants him to go right , it's the same thing , he hits him on his right shoulder . "

Hearing this , Colette's face turned . She ? As the leader of the Leopard 2 tank , she will have to strike her room campaign to turn in the right or left direction ? For her , treated her best friend this way , it's out of the question ! But Pamela notices the expression the girl was making . She reassured her with a wink :

" Do not worry about me , Colette ! Everything will be alright ! "

Ackerman addressed the students :

" Inside your tank , you'll find a map of the island and a fire extinguisher ! On this map , you will see a small red circle drawn , this is where you will go and you expect my signal by radio ! The team that manages to destroy all tanks will win the battle ! Have you all understood ?! "

" Aye , sir ! " Say all the students in chorus .

" Very good , soldiers ! Go to your tank ! Go , go , goo ! "


	6. READY ? FIGHT !

The girls and boys board their armored car and go where the card tells them . Colette , Pamela , Paulina and Nicky are near the Marine Biology lab . The Ruby Crew at the Seashell Beach . Craig , Shen , Ron and Ryder are near the Kneecap River . Violet , Dina , Bridget and Tanya at Beachy Beach . Team 2 boys are at the foot of Mount Landslide . The 4 girls team at the college Playing Field . The girls 5 team are in the Nightingale Woods . Team 3 boys in the Hawk Woods . Team 4 boys are at the Ram plain and finally the last team of boys are at the Turtle Beach . Back from Colette's team .

" Then ? " Asked Paulina , " what are we doing now ? "

" We're waiting for the signal from the sergeant ," Nicky replied .

Finally the girls heard Ackerman's voice on the radio .

" Female team 2 , do you receive me ? What is your position? To you ! "

Colette , the leader of the Leopard 2 , took the radio :

" Yes , we hear you , sir ! We are near the Marine Biology lab as the map told us , to you ! "

" It's perfect , girls ! Completed ! " He tells them .

On the side of boy's Team 1 , near the Kneecap River . They too waited for the signal from the sergeant .

" Boy's Team 1 , what is your position ? To you ! "

It was Sergeant Ackerman . Ryder , leader of the tank M1 Abrams took the radio .

" We are near the Kneecap River , as the map has told us ! To you ! "

" Perfect , finished ! " He tells them .

When everyone is ready , Ackerman reported to the young soldiers of Mouseford Academy .

" Attention , youngs peoples ! At my signal , 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... FIGHT ! "

All the tank leaders order the pilot to start their tank .

" Bridget , start the T-62 ! "

" Start the M1 Abrams , Ron ! "

" Pam , start the Leopard 2 ! "

Mouseford 's infantry is ready for their first day of fight training . Everything goes perfectly like roulettes , the most dreaded of all was nothing but Tanya who is more experienced than her companions . Her team have already immobilized the T-90 tank of the boy's team 2 formed by Frank , Stephan and Toni , and the Sherman of the girl's 5 team composed of Kathy , Flora , Rebecca , Nora and Wilma . Her crews do miraculously and have no injuries . Meanwhile , the Leopard 2 girl's Team 2 formed by Colette , Nicky , Paulina and Pamela .

" Loaded shell ! " Nicky said .

" Ready to shoot ! Fire ! " Colette ordered .

The girl's 2 team are face to face with the M-95 Degman tank of the boy's 5 team composed of Andro , Fred and Max . The girls managed to stop the M-95 Degman , the passengers had time to get out of their tank before it exploded , but Andro's back was on fire . Luckily , a small lake is nearby . The poor young man ran to the lake and plunged to put out the fire .

" Fortunately there is a lake nearby , otherwise it would be really cooked ... " Pamela sigh relief .

Meanwhile , several meters away , Ryder and his teammates had just destroyed the boy's M84 . Ethan , Kevin and Albert are safe and sound . And now they find themselves in the middle of a fight against the Type-59 of the girl's 4 team whose leader Lara is . Inside , the girls were arguing while Amalia was the only one crying . Meanwhile , inside the M1 Abrams .

" Fire ! " Ryder ordered Shen .

They manage to hit their target , the Type-59 is neutralized and the girls get away alive without being hurt by the fire .

" Who is the next target according to you ? " Craig asked Ryder , amused .

" My sister ! " Say his friend , " I can not wait to see what she's going to do when her Challenger 2 is neutralized . "

" Hey , Ryder ! " Announced Ron , " they're just there ! "

At tens of meters away from them , they arrive in front of the Seashell Beach . There are the Ruby Crew Challenger 2 , which have not moved since the start of training .

" It looks like they have not moved since our training started , " Shen observed .

" That's sure ," Ryder agreed .

" Craig , load the shell . " He then ordered Craig .

Like all the others , the internal communication is a little complicated because of the noise , so to talk to each other , it was necessary to speak loudly . Zoe was the first to see the M1 Abrams of Team 1 boy aiming straight at them .

" Ruby , that's your brother's ! " She cried , terrified . " We are on their line of aims ! "

" What are you waiting for , Zoe ?! " Ruby snarled at her , " Turn right , and let's get out of here ! "

Ruby kicked poor Zoe , the sign she had to turn in the right direction . While the Ruby Crew were trying to escape the line of goals of the boy's team 1 . Ryder ordered Shen to shoot at them .

" Fire ! "

But Shen misses , Craig reloads the shell again .

" Loaded shells ! "

In the girl's 3 Team Challenger 2 , meanwhile .

" They shoot us ! " Alicia screamed , whimpered .

In the M1 Abrams , Shen concentred on better aiming .

« This time , it's the good ... He thought in his thoughts .

This time , Shen finally touches the target tank . Immobilized , Connie had time to turn off the fire before it spreads . They came out in time , but with some burns . Ruby's hair is catching fire .

" My hair ! " Ruby screamed .

Right now , Connie turns off the lights that burn half of her friend's hair . The tank of her brother and his team stops near them , the hatch opens and Ryder leaves his head of the tank .

" That's for your bad act , Ruby ! " Ryder giggled .

" You'll pay me that ! " Ruby angered . " Next time , I will destroy your tank ! "

The boy's team 1 back to the battle . Meanwhile in academy , Sergeant Ackerman attends the training of his students from the top of the North Tower with the help of binoculars .

" They are already only three , they are talented . " Ackerman commented .

He sees the T-62 tank of the girl's team 1 formed by Tanya , Bridget , Violet and Dina who leads straight to the last boy's team , he could see that the gun is aimed straight at them .

" Oh-oh , this is Tanya and her team . They will got them . "

The T-62 fires on the M1 Abrams . Meanwhile , at Colette , Pamela , Paulina and Nicky aboard their Leopard 2 . She receives a call from Ryder by radio .

" Here boy's team 1 ! M1 Abrams calls Leopard 2 and T-62 , we're out of action ! Good luck to you mouselings , finished ! "

Meanwhile , while Ryder addressed the last two female teams using the radio . He did not notice that the left sleeve of his black jacket burns , Shen is the first to notice .

" Ryder ! The sleeve of your jacket is on fire ! "

" Let's get out of here ! " Ron suggested , who was busy extinguishing the fire .

Back in the Leopard 2 girl's Team 2 .

" Yet Tanya is the most formidable of us all ! " Colette shouted , terrified .

" We're coming , girls ! " Tanya announced by radio with an amused tone .

Right away , Colette ordered Nicky to load the shell . But Nicky answered her with a voice stressed and trembling due to his claustrophobia :

" It is done ! "

When all of a sudden...

**BOOM ! BANG !**

The girls suddenly get a shot from Team 1 formed by girl Tanya , Violet , Dina and Bridget . Luckily , the Leopard 2 gets no damage and the last two teams of girls play cat with mouse . Stress and panic set in on the girl's team 2 :

" Continue dodging , Pam ! " Colette cried .

" THAT'S WHAT I DO ! " Pamela shouted as well .

In the T-62 of the girl's team 1 .

" I feel bad for them..." Violet murmured .

The Leopard 2 tries to shoot the T-62 , but misses .

" Missed ! " Nicky exclaimed .

At the same time , the others who lost the battle are going back to academy with their tank being repaired . Seen from the North Tower and the South Tower , they could see from afar the tanks of the last teams still in fighting . Ryder , who had just left the infirmary following a burn in his left arm , arrived in time for the battle .

" How are the girls doing ? " He asked Craig .

" For the moment , " Craig answered , " the girl's T-62 Team 1 pursues Team 2 Leopard . "

He looked at his friend's bandage wrapping his wound .

" And you ? The burn that team 1 suffered you is serious ? "

" It's okay , " reassured Ryder , " I quickly removed my jacket on fire , " the burn was not very serious . "

Finally , the battle ended and the winning team are ... girl's Team 2 and their Leopard 2 ! Even before Dina finished loading the shell , they suddenly got the hang of their opponents and were immobilized . They return to college with their tanks . Violet rushes to her four best friends and hugs them in each of them , Colette deserves a big hug .

" Mouselings , you have been amazing ! " She declared , happy .

" And you , Violet ? Are not you hurt ? " Colette worried .

" No , I'm fine , " Violet reassured .

Ackerman moved towards both teams .

" I congratulate you , mouselings ! Tomorrow again , you will have to fight ! That's it for today , rest well , soldiers ! "


End file.
